


Repopulation Program

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Repopulation program, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A YCH Commission for someone on furaffinity.Gene Kruger is offered the option of years in prison for a white collar crime, or he can take part in the "Repopulation Program"-- a shorter punishment where women desiring children can use his body to breed themselves. His first "client" of the punishment is an aggressive young hyena who gives him more than he bargained for.





	Repopulation Program

When the judge had offered Gene the “Repopulation Punishment” to commute his sentence of five years for embezzlement to one month, he had been all too eager to swap one punishment for another. He had a daughter to get back to, and he didn’t want her to go five years without knowing what was happening to her father—five years for white collar crime or a month of indulging in what was arguably a bit of a bad habit of his anyway? The choice was clear. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thought that his seed would be used to make up for the drastically declining birth rate, either—but he couldn’t act as if he were too happy about it, since he hardly wanted the judge to think that he was actually getting away with his crime easily.  
  
He was tested, and was found to be particularly virile. The sentence was commuted to one month’s worth of working under the Repopulation Breeding program.   
  
There was a certain disappointment when he found that he wouldn’t be free to rut away to his heart’s content at every woman who signed up for the program—various women who didn’t necessarily have partners or who had partners who weren’t able to impregnate them. He was lead by the guards to a room with a generic, white-sheeted bed, though it was to his somewhat dismay that he was not given free roam of the room; instead, the guards fastened his legs to the bottom posts, and then his arms to two straps on the headboard as well. He would not be allowed to move or touch his partners, it seemed.  
  
He was left, stripped down of his clothing and openly vulnerable to whichever woman would be first in the breeding program. There was some sort of mix of excitement in his stomach as he waited for the results of the mystery pairing process, put into place so no one could choose favorites from prisoners when the program was far more about ensuring the progress of civilization rather than eugenics.   
  
The woman that entered was young, but he could immediately see how curvy she was. Likely a prime candidate to sign up for the receiving end of the willing program, but his gaze was caught on the full curve of her chest—which he got a view of as she stripped down, showing every inch of her bare, but beautiful body. A hyena, he judged from her coloring, but they weren’t allowed to exchange names or information for the sake of the program. His only regret was not being sure if she’d get pregnant or if he’d ever have the pleasure of seeing such a gorgeous woman naked again.   
  
There’s a faint smirk on her lips—no doubt she was already enjoying the small facets of control in the situation, as women of her kind tended to. Seeing him lying there, spread and already somewhat half-hard from watching her slowly strip away every article of clothing had a smirk on her features, and she moved to situate herself over his thighs while her hand moved forward to start stroking him. He’d already been warned that if he acted inappropriately or insulted the other program participants he’d be gagged, too, so it’s all he could do not to make a comment about the way her heavy, fully breasts bounced as her hand worked at getting him fully hard.  
  
What he didn’t expect, however, was the way she lifted her opposite hand to gently suck on a few of her fingers, covering them in saliva as she moved. When they were practically dripping, she slid them down between his thighs with a flash of mischief in her eyes, and pressed one finger against the tight ring of his anus.   
  
“Hey there,” he started, his voice hitching as he felt her start to press against the pucker of muscle. “That’s-“  
  
“Shh,” the hyena instructed with a little smirk. “I’m going to make sure I get every last drop out of you the first time around.”   
  
As much as he wanted to squirm and protest the unexpected, fondling touches, he knew that doing so would likely only extend his sentence, make it worse, or get him get kicked out of the program entirely. As a result, it wasn’t long until he felt her slick, warm finger pushing into the tight hole. At the same time, to make sure that she was keeping him hard, she finally moved her body upwards. Her back was facing him, but she still seemed intent on reverse cowgirling him so she could freely use her hands at the same time.  
  
She was leaned forward, just a bit, so she didn’t jostle her fingers too much or pull the one out that was already in him, but she started to slowly grind herself against the length of his cock at the same time. The friction was already pleasant, and it wasn’t long until she was slick enough to lift herself up, hovering just over the head of his cock. Her finger was moving deeper now, pressing all the way up to her first knuckle as she searched deep inside of him for just what she was looking for, taking the time to start to rub the head of his cock just along her slit as her eyes flashed with excitement. While she knew she wouldn’t truly be going at it until she found what she was looking for, she knew there was no harm in getting started.   
  
The busty hyena let out a sweet little moan as she sank down slowly on his cock, tilting her head back for the time being to let herself enjoy the sensation of him stretching her, without him having the ability to touch her or do more than watch as his dick spread her lips and then started to disappear in her, inch by inch, as she lowered her body down on him. It was almost hypnotizing to watch when he could do nothing about it, and the only thing that obstructed any part of the view was eventually the heavy curve of her soft ass when he finally bottomed out in her, and it was pressed flush to his hips.   
  
He couldn’t help but moan out a sweet little curse of pleasure, even though it was conjoined with the strange sensation of her finger exploring his bottom in a way he wasn’t exactly familiar with when it came to these sort of situations. Still, she rocked forward slowly, enjoying the way that he pulsed and throbbed in her as she started to move her hips. She knew she couldn’t ride him too high, because doing that would risk pulling her hand away from where she was exploring so far, and that was truly the last thing that she wanted to do in that situation. She had her goals, after all!   
  
Regardless, feeling him throbbing and hard in her was definitely worth the wait, and she dared to add another finger to the one already exploring him, but that was just to make it a little easier to touch deeper. It was a little difficult to keep it up entirely, with her fingers pushing and exploring him while she started to actually lift her weight up.   
  
The sound of her rocking up and down on him was enough to make the room fill with soft slaps of him bottoming out every time she rolled her hips downwards again. Even with the strange feeling of her finger exploring him, he couldn’t deny the heated pleasure that seemed to run from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears, and it wasn’t long until he was started to really get into the motion of the thrusts, letting her ride down against him while he started to roll his hips upwards. It was a staggering pace considering he couldn’t close his legs to push her hand free, but he didn’t find himself minding the way she was taking control of the situation to ride him, either. Hyenas tended to be more demanding than any, and Gene wasn’t about to start complaining about his clearly more pleasurable punishment now that he was in the middle of it.   
  
He _definitely_ wasn’t complaining when he felt the tip of her finger brush something inside of him that made him growl fiercely, his back arching as he gave a much rougher jerk into her. It was like she had pressed a button, one that made his cock twitch deep in her and one that made him groan lowly afterwards, shivering hard at the feeling of heat that it send in little waves through him. She’d found his prostate, and she was rubbing it in teasing circles as if she knew that doing so would continue to drive him wild.  
  
Had he been a younger man, he would have surely finished on the spot and flooded her, but he had the stamina of someone with a child and plenty of experience to go. The busty woman riding his lap was fairly surprised when he didn’t cum on the spot, but as she gave a soft, husky laugh, he knew that she was altogether testing just how much that he could take of that direct stimulation.  
  
Not to be outdone by a simple, pleasant finger working him over, he shifted back to rock up in full force now, grunting softly as he threw the full potential of his hips upwards against her; if she wanted to take all of him in the effort to be bred, then he would certainly give her as much as he had. The momentum was enough to bounce her, making her gasp aloud in pleasure as he drove as deeply in her as he possibly could, every throbbing inch pounding and spreading her pussy apart against him. He watched her shiver in faint surprise from the sensation, but she wasn’t about to be out done, nor was she about to allow him to take any more control over what they were doing than he had.  
  
“Ah-ah,” She chided, her noises interrupted by the soft moan that slipped from her open mouth as he rammed up desperately in her again, trying to either increase the friction or bury himself as deeply in her as possible. She was _teasing_ him and it was driving him mad, but just as he was trying to increase his thrusts to get the momentum up to cum, she was pressing her second finger in him and spreading him wide enough for her to fully press the pads of her fingers flush with his prostate. From there, she massaged, stimulating the little bundle of nerves until he was nearly seeing white.   
  
It was clear that she was holding up a little less than eloquently herself, and finally as she started to realize she was pressing herself to the brink of an orgasm, she started to tap his prostate with firm little pushes that worked well to draw out a choked, dry little groan from him as he came, hard. All at once he was flooding her, his cock twitching as stream after stream of thick, hot cum began to flood as deeply in her as possible as she bottomed out against him, forcing every drop of seed as deep as it could possibly go. The teasing to his prostate was enough to literally drain him entirely, forcing him to cum for a little longer than he might have normally.   
  
She hadn’t been lying about her intent to get every last iota of cum out of him and deep in her, flooding her womb and surely giving her every chance of getting knocked up as possible. She pulled her fingers free of him, giving a pleasant shiver as she placed her palms against his thighs, using that as leverage to lift herself up over his cock, leaving a thin trail of cum between him and her puffy, well-used slit. One hand came up, starting to collected the drops of cum as they started to leak free, pushing them solidly back into her as she pressed her thighs together.   
  
“Waste not, want not,” she chimed, standing with a smirk down to him. “But you’re just getting started. There were already girls lining up for you.”  
  
Gene gave a quiet, sapped groan. If they were all as demanding as this lovely hyena, the repopulation program might as well be a death sentence.


End file.
